


An Act Too Often Neglected

by MJplease



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Logan's life is hard, M/M, POV Outsider, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease
Summary: A Logan no le agrada Erik Lehnsherr desde que lo conoció en un bar hace un año.Le agrada mucho menos después de que éste lo deja, moribundo, en la puerta de Charles Xavier, como un perro que sepresenta ante su dueño con un conejo recién cazado..
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An Act Too Often Neglected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315840) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> ¡Espero que disfruten de la traducción de esta hermosa historia!♥

A Logan no le agrada Erik Lehnsherr desde que lo conoció en un bar hace un año. Le agrada mucho menos después de que éste lo deja, moribundo, en la puerta de Charles Xavier, como un perro que se presenta ante su dueño con un conejo recién cazado. Logan no está seguro de qué le molesta más - que le debe agradecer a Lehnsherr por rescatarlo de ese laboratorio infernal, o que tiene a Charles sonriéndole suavemente todo el tiempo, como si estuviera particularmente conmovido por tener trescientas libras de adamantium y enojo canadiense desintoxicándose a un ritmo acelerado en su escuela para niños mutantes.

Logan tiene toda la intención de largarse tan pronto como pueda caminar sin experimentar el peor vértigo de su vida (que pueda recordar, en cualquier caso). Pero a pesar de que Charles pone una buena cara, Logan piensa que la cosa de la silla de ruedas debe ser bastante reciente. Ha visto la guerra y la muerte y las secuelas, a hombres que intentan encontrar su camino lo mejor que pueden, y sabe que Charles Xavier aún no supera todo eso, todavía no. Se encuentra siguiendo a Charles por la mansión, arrugando la nariz en desaprobación cada vez más. "Toda la seguridad de este lugar está jodida," se queja. "No puedes decirme que Lehnsherr aprobó esto."

"No, no puedo," Charles está de acuerdo con suficiente facilidad. "Me imagino que eso es por lo que te trajo aquí." Se ve muy satisfecho con eso, como si las carecientes defensas de su hogar fueran algo para sonreír con cariño.

"Por el amor de Dios," dice Logan, y se dirige al laboratorio de Hank para discutir seriamente sobre las alarmas del perímetro.

***

Logan escucha una tonelada de historias de mierda contradictorias sobre lo que sucedió en Cuba, pero todos están de acuerdo en dos puntos: la lesión de Charles fue un accidente, y Lehnsherr se sentó con él en el hospital durante semanas hasta que tuvieron una especie de pelea y Lehnsherr se fue.

"Es un imbécil," dice Alex con vehemencia cuando Logan pregunta por qué. "¿Quién simplemente abandona a alguien así?" Alex es un punk, pero un punk con un instinto protector de una milla de largo.

"Hubo muchos gritos," recuerda Hank más tarde, inclinándose sobre algún tipo de prototipo de motor y ajustando cuidadosamente el cableado. "Creo que el profesor realmente le pidió que se fuera."

"No creo que quisiera irse. Realmente no." Es la opinión de Sean. "Simplemente tenía cosas de las que encargarse, ¿sabes?"

Logan está de acuerdo con eso último, y tal vez incluso piensa en la lista de mierda de cosas por hacer de Lehnsherr con un poco de gratitud. Cuyo punto A debió ser "sacar mutantes de las instalaciones secretas del gobierno." Y claramente, el punto B es "reconciliarse con Charles Xavier sin realmente decir lo siento por lo que sea que haya sucedido o no."

Esto es lo que Logan deduce, de todos modos, cuando Lehnsherr aparece de nuevo en la puerta con un maletín. Logan lo deja entrar a la mansión, y Lehnsherr se ve, bueno, no parece estar seguro de ser bienvenido, pero al menos se saca el casco al entrar, lo cual Logan considera simples modales básicos.

Y sin que Logan vaya a buscarlo, Charles rueda por el pasillo y se detiene, mirando a Lehnsherr como si no estuviera del todo seguro de cómo sentirse, pero está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. "Erik," dice.

Lehnsherr lo mira por un largo momento, y luego parece recordar que no vino con las manos vacías. "Esto es para ti." le dice, y le presenta a Charles el maletín.

"Es... muy bonito, gracias." dice Charles educadamente, un poco desconcertado.

"Charles," gruñe Lehnsherr. "Mira dentro."

Charles abre obedientemente las cerraduras y saca, _Jesús_ , toda una pila de planos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunta Logan. La curiosidad se lleva lo mejor de él.

"Creo que es... Erik, ¿estos son los planos de Cerebro? ¿De dónde los obtuviste?" dice Charles, entrecortado, como si Lehnsherr le hubiera dado diamantes.

Lehnsherr parece furtivo y no responde.

"¿Los robaste?" Exige saber Charles, pero no tiene éxito en sonar desaprobador. Joder, seguro que no huele a desaprobación.

"En primer lugar, son tuyos," dice Lehnsherr en breve, dándole una intensa mirada. "No tenían derecho a quitártelos."

Logan pone los ojos en blanco, porque— _qué sutil, Lehnsherr_.

No es que Charles sea mejor en ello, con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio inferior y, en general, sin lucir como alguien que, en algún momento, le dijo a Erik Lehnsherr que no dejara que la puerta le golpeara el trasero al salir.

"Necesitarás materiales, equipos para reconstruirlo," dice Lehnsherr vacilante, después de que él y Charles pasaran una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo mirándose el uno al otro. Bueno, por todo lo que Logan sabe, Charles podría estar dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero de alguna manera, lo duda. "Puedo traértelos."

Logan en serio no puede mirar otro segundo de esto, y se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención. "Habla con McCoy, enséñale esos. Apuesto a que él sabrá lo que necesitas y dónde puedes conseguirlo."

Tanto Charles como Lehnsherr parecen un poco sorprendidos, como si hubieran olvidado por completo que él estaba allí, lo que Logan encontraría ofensivo o simplemente bobo si no estuviera completamente desinteresado de verse envuelto en este tren de guerra.

"¿Lo harías, Erik?" pregunta Charles, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Lehnsherr lo rechazara. Como si Lehnsherr no estuviera prácticamente jadeando por la oportunidad de complacerlo.

Sin embargo, Logan le da crédito a Lehnsherr, tiene una cara de póquer condenadamente buena, porque su entusiasmo no se manifiesta cuando dice: "Por supuesto." Y cuando Charles le da el maletín y sus dedos se tocan, sólo el sentido del olfato de Logan puede decir qué tan afectado está Lehnsherr por el contacto.

Lehnsherr está cruzando el pasillo hacia el laboratorio de McCoy cuando Logan murmura: "Siéntate, rueda, quieto."

"¿Qué dices?" murmura Charles, todavía mirando hacia el pasillo en dirección a Lehnsherr.

"Nada."

***

Si Logan hubiera pensado que Lehnsherr estaba motivado exclusivamente por su propio interés, probablemente le hubiera aplaudido su siguiente movimiento, pero cualquiera puede ver, por la forma en que Lehnsherr lleva a la niña en sus brazos, que aquí hay mucho más que eso. Ella es como luz, con su cabeza llena de cabello blanco descansando sobre su hombro, y su cuerpo está relajado de esa forma en que sólo un niño dormido podría estarlo.

Logan había estado rondando por los pasillos en la noche cuando escuchó que el auto subía por el camino hasta el frente de la propiedad, pero Charles, que salió de la cama - si su pijama y bata de baño son indicación de algo - viene por el pasillo, girando su silla lo más rápido que puede, y grita: "Erik, qué demonios..."

"Shh," dice Lehnsherr.

La niña se mueve un poco, pero por lo demás permanece tranquilamente dormida. Logan puede ver vendas aquí y allá en ella, puede oler sangre coagulada, pero el cuidado con el que Lehnsherr la está abrazando y el olor a tienda departamental adherido al vestido morado con volantes que ella usa argumentan que sus heridas no tienen nada que ver con él.

"Hubo—" comienza a decir Lehnsherr, y luego traga audiblemente. "La tenían—" lo intenta de nuevo. Y luego él sólo dice: "Sé que no planeabas acoger estudiantes tan jóvenes, pero su familia está muerta, no hay nadie más, no podía _dejarla_..."

Charles tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Por supuesto. Erik, por supuesto."

Lo cual es muy conmovedor, pero no es como que Charles no tiene las manos llenas, y Logan ya ha tenido suficiente de esta mierda. "¿Planeas quedarte esta vez, bub?"

Lehnsherr le frunce el ceño. "No pensé que _tú_ fueras a quedarte tanto tiempo."

"No estamos hablando de mí. No vas a dejar a Chuck aquí con un niño y hacer que la críe por su cuenta, ¿o sí?" Logan quiere insistir en esto.

Charles parece dividido entre regañarlo por traer esta conversación a la superficie y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lehnsherr y nunca dejarlo ir.

Por su parte, Lehnsherr se ve penosamente dubitativo. "Yo— si tú—"

"Quédate," dice Charles, con la voz ronca. "Erik, por favor, regresa a tu _hogar_."

"¿Qué hay de—"

"Todos," dice Charles. "Son todos bienvenidos, sólo, Erik, por favor-"

"De acuerdo," Lehnsherr responde en un apuro.

Logan se mueve hacia adelante y extiende sus brazos hacia la niña. "La pondré en la habitación al lado de la de Moira," dice, y Lehnsherr logra apartar los ojos de Charles lo suficiente como para entregarla cuidadosamente. Ella apenas se mueve cuando Logan la apoya contra su pecho, hace un leve ruido y se toca la boca una vez antes de seguir durmiendo.

Se imagina que será mejor dejarlos solos mientras que las cosas van bien, y cuando hace una pausa al final del pasillo y mira hacia atrás, puede distinguir a Lehnsherr poniéndose de rodillas frente a Charles. No puede captar lo que se dicen el uno al otro, no puede oler nada más allá que la sal de las lágrimas, pero puede reconocer una reconciliación en progreso cuando la ve. Y es posible que no conozca toda la historia —quizás nunca la sepa, de hecho, y eso está bien para él— pero sabe que ya era la jodida hora de que ocurriera.

.


End file.
